


偶遇

by laonarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, a conversation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou
Summary: *是《Z》的延伸脑洞，*活在对话里的犬
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan&Kizaru | Borsalino
Kudos: 3





	偶遇

“任务完成，回去汇报吧。”

黄猿抚平衣袖，表情隐藏在墨镜背后。郑重的敬礼代替言语，中将们沉默着转身离去，与恩师就此别过。冰墙渐渐消散，还留下的两个年轻人冲过来跪在泽法老师面前哭得厉害，他没管，倒是向山崖边的那个身影走去。

“没记错的话我可没被通缉？”

前海军大将同黑胡子合作的消息早传遍了整个世界，库赞这话与其说是戒备，不如说是对海军的挖苦讽刺。

“当然你要再继续下去也不过迟早的事。”

“那你是来……嗯……该怎么说来着……”

“呀~老夫也只是顺路探望一下曾经的学弟而已~”

“……他怎么样？”

“忙于工作，脾气见长。”

“你怎么样？”

“被迫加班，身心俱疲。”

“嘛，辛苦了。”

“你也差不多。”

燃烧的天空终于散开了些蓝色，两人扯东扯西聊了许多，黄猿点燃一支烟悠悠地抽着。

“库赞啊……”

“？”

“我和他呢，都不希望再有第二个泽法。”

相顾无言，只有不远处的抽泣声随着风从两人中间穿过，像是匆匆给他们划清了界限。

“男人在人生中为坚持自己的信念而死去，不是很帅吗，刚才的战斗他打得很开心。”库赞低头忽略身旁投来的视线，轻笑一声转移了话题，“呵呵，那小子总是有奇怪的吸引力。”

黄猿自然知道指的是谁，蒙奇·D·路飞，从顶上后就一直名声大噪的头号通缉犯，不论哪方面都是个可怕的家伙，“你明知道海军要来，还放跑了他们，私心太重可不好。”

“啊啦啦，可我也没理由抓他们呀，黄·猿·大·将。”

金光突闪，库赞元素化躲开一道近距离镭射，冰屑在空中飞散。

“老夫可不想你再断一条腿哟~”

啊，生气了。

“总之提醒萨卡斯基，草帽必定会再次引起风波。”

“你可没资格说这些话，库赞。”黄猿掐灭烟头，顺手指了指之前的战场，“交给你了。”

“嗯。”

“还有就是，男人能活着贯彻自己的信念，或许会更帅一点呢。”

不得不说有些出乎意料，库赞抬头看向前者，还是那副无所谓的样子，冲他摆摆手，头也不回地离开了。

“……嗯。”

一个类似的音节终于从喉咙里挤出来，眼前早没了黄猿的踪影，也不知道究竟是应给谁听。他向战场走去，离老师越近，库赞的步伐就越轻盈，泽法老师就算到了现在，也依然给他通彻地上了一课。

那两个年轻人已经没再哭泣，他看着他们埋葬了尸体，埋葬了信念。我会走上泽法老师的老路吗？他猜他的答案是否定的。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我挺喜欢把他们的代号和名字分开来看，代号的时候是一个人，名字的时候又是另一个人，感觉很不一样。可惜海军再没有青雉赤犬了。  
> 这么说来，犬其实是最像泽法老师的学生了吧，前期也是殊途同归，一个太仁慈一个太决绝都容易走极端，求他有个好结局吧比如说战死沙场……（滚


End file.
